


i just need you to feel it too

by caricature_of_intimacy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Robron Secret Valentine 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caricature_of_intimacy/pseuds/caricature_of_intimacy
Summary: There are a lot of different ways for people to discover how they feel. For Aaron, it’s a bunch of little moments that make him realize how totally, hopelessly, completely in love he is.





	i just need you to feel it too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nvrtickleadragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nvrtickleadragon).



> This was done for the 2018 Robron Secret Valentine extravaganza, and it's probably the least angsty Robron thing I've ever written, which was weirdly difficult to do lol. It's also really cute, in my *humble* opinion.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's the little moments that make Aaron stop and think, really think, about what Robert means to him.

Moments like when they're at the pub, sitting across from each other, Robert talking about who knows what, and Aaron feels these little flashes of something he can't quite name. Moments like when Robert laughs at something Aaron's said, comfortable and bright, and he feels a spark of something that he doesn't know how to control. Moments like when they've been messaging until two in the morning, so tired Aaron can barely keep his eyes open, so Robert sends him a text that reads "goodnight xx", and he feels those two x's curl around his heart and claim it. 

Moments like now, after making their way through The Woolpack, settling on the couch and turning on the telly to some movie neither of them have ever heard of, their knees pressed together. He feels a sort of hopeful nervousness.

Time ticks by, and Aaron’s heartbeat gets louder with every passing second. He notices that Robert is actually watching the movie, something he recognizes as some sort of romcom, but he hasn't been paying enough attention to know what it's about at all.

The only thing on his mind is that Robert means more to him than he ever would have thought possible, and he doesn't want to hide from it anymore, even if Robert doesn't feel the same way.

He clears his throat awkwardly and says, "Hey."

It's not too late to back out. It's not too late to make an excuse and pretend that what he's feeling isn't real. It's not too late to change his mind about confessing.

But Aaron ignores those thoughts, knows that if he doesn't just get it off his chest, it'll weigh him down and he'll never be able to move past it.

When Robert's eyes meet his, he takes a deep breath and says in a rush, "I have something to tell you."

Robert immediately looks concerned, giving Aaron his full attention, the movie becoming nothing but background noise, and this is it. The moment it all changes, for better or for worse.

"I..." He hesitates. There's no going back once the words have been said. This might ruin everything. 

Then again, it might not.

"I'm in love with you."

Silence.

Robert just stares at him, a look of surprise on his face, absolutely speechless.

Aaron starts to panic, and then he starts to ramble. 

"I know you don't feel the same, and it's fine, but I just needed to tell ya, because if I didn't tell you then it was just going to drive me mad, and also I didn't want to take advantage of your friendship in any way, because it means so much to me, you mean so much to me, and this doesn't have to change anything, okay, we don't even have to talk about it ever again, I just thought you should know because-"

He probably could have kept talking for at least another minute, but suddenly Robert's lips are against his, and for a second he's too shocked to kiss back. Then his brain catches up to the situation, and Robert is pulling away, so Aaron quickly puts a hand on his neck and pulls him back in, kissing him properly.

Aaron feels the kiss through his entire body, a wave of relief and comfort and warmth spreading from the his chest to the tips of his toes.

When they finally break apart, Robert looks at him with an overwhelming amount of intensity, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Aaron Dingle," Robert says slowly, taking one of Aaron's hands in his, "I am so, so in love with you that sometimes I can't even think straight."

Everything really does change.

Aaron doesn't think he's ever smiled so wide, and, just because he can, he leans in to kiss Robert again.

It's only a moment, but it's one loaded with promise, and Aaron realizes right then and there that nothing would ever mean more to him than Robert.

It just might be the best moment of Aaron's life.

 

 

It's the little moments that make Aaron stop and think, really think, about how much Robert means to him.

Moments like when they're at the pub, thighs pressed together, fingers brushing, and Aaron's never felt happier. Moments like when Robert's lips meet Aaron's cheek lightly, saying "good morning" or "see you later" or "I missed you", and he's never felt softer. Moments like when they're curled up in bed, something stupid on the telly, Robert's arm wrapped securely around Aaron's waist, and he's never felt safer.

Moments like now, snuggled up in the mill the day before their wedding, Aaron's head on Robert's chest, simply enjoying each other's presence. He's never felt so much love.

They’ve been through a lot together in the year since they got together, faced insecurities and fears and doubts, had a few moments of “Is this really what we want?” and “You still love me, though, right?” and, at many points, had to figure out how to grow together instead of apart.

They had stuck by one another through all of it, helped each other overcome challenges and get past difficult times, and their love is stronger because of that. It’s the most concrete thing either of them have ever experienced.

Aaron fiddles with the ring on his finger, almost subconsciously, and thinks about how nothing in the world could mean as much to him as Robert does.

Looking back, it had always been him and Robert. Even with the many ups and downs, the love always remained, steady as a heartbeat, coaxing them into all the little moments that would eventually lead them to this point.

Aaron doesn't know why it took him so long to realize, but ever since he had, he's refused to let go. 

Robert means everything to him.

Aaron glances up at his soon-to-be husband and finds he's already looking back. 

When their eyes meet, something in Aaron's heart settles, like coming home again after being gone for years. 

"I love you," he whispers, the one thing he's always known to be true.

"I love you more," Robert responds, smiling, and Aaron leans in to kiss him, and this is best moment of all.

It's the first moment of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos or comment if you enjoyed, no pressure though lol.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: androgynouspoetrycollector
> 
> Follow the awesome person I wrote this for on tumblr: nvrtickleadragon


End file.
